Aura Cleanse
Over time, the soul energy that a being possesses, known as an Aura, can become clouded and require a cleansing, the Aura Cleanse is a spell that can remove the debrise that clouds that soul energy, refreshing the Aura. Richard Montana Uses the Cleanse Seeking a method to cleanse his Karma, Richard Montana sought Paige Matthews' help to create a spell that would allow him to start fresh with a blank slate, unaffected by his family's Karma which he believed he inherited after years of feuding with the Callaway Family. She told him that it could not be done, but when he was left alone in the Attic with the Halliwell Family's Book of Shadows, he found an entry with the Aura Cleanse and decided to cast the spell, replacing the word "Aura" with "Karma". : Richard copied the spell on to a piece of paper and stood in a circle of white candle as he sprinkled a white powder on the carpet in front of him. He recited the spell causing the flames of the five candles to amplify in size and swirls of white light from the universe entered the Manor, surrounding Richard and then vanished through the floor. The swirls of Karma travelled into Phoebe as she entered through the door, causing her to become possessed with the soul and Karma of Mata Hari, causing a premonition to be triggered showing Phoebe the execution of Mata at the hands of the French army. As she was shot, Phoebe was blasted backwards, falling onto the floor. She then took on Mata's characteristics and hatred toward the French and toward men. : Piper Halliwell and Paige then discovered Richard had cast the spell and it some how caused someone's Karma to enter Phoebe. Paige then went to Richard to find out what he did and explained what had happened to Phoebe and he offered Paige a potion to banish spirits that could be used on Phoebe but she was reluctant to allow Richard to use magic. : When she left, however, Richard went to his brother, Steve to ask him where the copy of the potion to banish spirits was. His brother was hesitant as well, but he told him. Paige went back to the Manor where she and Piper tried to figure out whose and found an entry in a book about Mata, realizing it was her's that possessed Phoebe. : After Phoebe was captured by Swarm Demons, she offered to sell out her sisters to be spared but Richard was able to create the banishing potion and gave it to Jason Dean to bring to Paige and Piper. Although Jason was then captured by Phoebe and brought back to the Swarm Demons' catacombs, where he threw the potion at Phoebe, removing Mata's soul and Karma. Phoebe and her sisters then vanquished the Swarm Demons by destroying the Swarm King. Ramifications of the Spell Casting the spell ultimately led to karmic ramifications for Richard, Paige, Jason and Phoebe. Richard and Paige Richard became obsessed with magic once again and locked himself in his potion room and continued practicing magic, trying to earn back Paige's trust by drapping her in jewels and other gifts. This led to Richard and Paige breaking up shortly after. Jason and Phoebe After destroying the Swarm Demons and relinquishing Mata's karma, Phoebe and Jason met where he told her that learning the truth about her was too much for him and that he was displeased with Phoebe lying to him. The two decided not to see each other any more and kissed one another goodbye. The Book of Shadows The entry in the Book of Shadows contained an image of a bowl with white smoke emerging from it surrounded by red and read thus: Aura Cleanse I call to thee, pure Witches fire, Through vortex flow the heavenly mire, Cleanse brackish aura of debrise, From dark to light sweep 'History ... ' Category: Charmed Universe Category: The Book of Shadows Entries Category: Spells Category: Season 6